Old Love Dies Harder
by SeaofEmotions92
Summary: You and your significant other been together for years, have children together, then suddenly the marriage ends. You both go your separate ways, and meet other people. But is it true of what they said that old love dies harder?
1. Chapter 1

Sara hums as she walks up the stairs, holding a basket full of laundry.

She enters her and Mark's bedroom, sets the basket on the bed, and began folding the clothes. Her husband was outside playing with their daughters.

When she finishes folding the clothes, she grabs Mark's clothes and went to their closet. As she puts Mark's clothes on his side of the closet. She frowns as she hears the sound of vibration.

She moves around the closet, wondering where the sound was coming from.

She frowns, when she see that it was coming from Mark's pants' that he had wore last night, when he came home.

She grabs his pant, and began searching through it. She frowns when she discovers a cell phone in one of his pockets that she had never seen before.

"This couldn't be Mark's phone," She thought, as she remembers seeing his actual phone on the dresser when she came in the room. "Why would he have another phone?" she wondered.

She sets the phone on the ground, and ran into their room to look out the window.

Mark was still in the backyard, playing with his daughters.

She rushes back to the closet, sits on the floor, and grabs the phone.

She takes a breath, and then decides to open it.

"**I'd enjoy what we did the other night, maybe when you come back in town. We can see each other again. XOXOXOXOX."**

Sara covers her mouth with her hands, as tears start to fall from her eyes. She discovers other rated r messages from other numbers and naked pictures of random women.

"That bastard!" she whispered.

"Sara!"

She jumps when she heard her husband calling her from the downstairs.

"Oh Sara!" Her husband says her name in a singing tone. She could tell by the sound of his voice, that he was making his way up the stairs.

Sara quickly gets up from the floor, and wipes her face.

Her husband enters their room, "Sara baby, how about we take the girls to get some ice cream and to the water park?"

Sara slowly walks out the closet, with an arm behind her back.

Mark frowns, as he could tell that she been crying.

"Sara darling, what's wrong?" he asked.

Sara moves her arm from behind her, and lifts the cell phone in front of her.

"What the hell is this?"


	2. Chapter 2

Mark's jaw suddenly drops, when he sees his secret cell phone in Sara's hand.

"It's not mine," he said suddenly. "I must of accidently taken one of my co-worker cell phone by accident, it must be-"

"Mark Williams Calaway," Sara said in a serious tone, cutting Mark off. "I've seen the text messages, the photos, I saw everything. So don't you dare stand there and lie to me. I'm going to ask you one more time, what the hell are you doing with another phone Mark, without me knowing?"

Mark sighs, as he looks down on the ground and doesn't say a word.

"Oh my god," Sara whispered. "Have you been cheating on me?" asked Sara, who was to tears.

Mark lifts his head up to look at Sara, his eyes getting watery, and the look of regret appears on his face.

Sara suddenly burst into tears, as she knew the answer by the look on Mark's face, tears pouring from her eyes.

Mark looks down at the floor, as he silently cries slowly.

"How long?" asked Sara, who was able to calm herself down.

Mark continued to look at the ground, and shrug his shoulders.

"How long, Mark?" she asked again.

"Sara I'm-."

"Mark," She said in a low whisper, "How long?" She asked again for the third time.

Mark sighs quietly, "the pass six months,' he said.

Sara was about to cry, but bite her lip to stop herself from doing so, but the tears were still escaping.

"So… are you seeing one of the divas behind my back or someone else, are you just having sex with random people?" She asked.

"I'm not messing with none of the divas, just with some of the ring rats from time to time," he answered.

"You have to be kidding me Mark," said Sara. "Ring rats and strippers, of all people? That's so disgusting Mark. Please tell me you practice safe sex while you were doing this?"

Sara suddenly saw red, when she sees remorse on Mark's face. She stalks towards him and lands her right fist into his jaw, powerful enough to make him fall into the floor.

"Are you fucking kidding me Mark, your trying to kill me?" She screamed. She jumps on top of him, and starts to land hard blows at him.

"Sara stop," Mark yelled, as he was trying to stop Sara from hitting him, of which he was having a hard time of doing so.

Sara grabs one of Mark's arm and start biting him; Mark lets out a ear piercing scream.

They both suddenly froze, when they hear a child like cry.


End file.
